The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Pam Cath Black
Summary: "Você pode até estar certo, mas eu não ligo Há um milhão de motivos para que eu te abandone Mas o coração quer o que ele quer" - Selena Gomez, The Heart Wants What it Wants


_**Hello Sis!**_

_**Então? Disfarcei bem? Todo mundo achando que tirei a Dani ou a Hina, e era você o tempo todo. Foi engraçado ver você tendo um ataque achando que eu tinha tirado a Hina. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que Aniah também poderia ser um amor proibido? Me desculpe, eu não consegui escrever no universo Jones. Realmente não vinha nenhuma ideia, acho que eu não queria usar nenhuma que tinhamos pra nossa fic regular, então resolvi inovar e fazer algo diferente. Mas não se preocupe ainda se chama Biah Jones. Se quiser matar um pequeno Youngling chamado Cobay, eu irei entender. xD Boa Leitura!**_

[Biah POV]

Naquela manhã já não deveria me sentir tão atormentada pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Entretanto, não saía de minha cabeça que o que eu estava fazendo era proibido, era proibido e eu amava isto. Eu amava a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, algo que poderia estragar meu futuro como Jedi. Céus! Eu ainda era uma Padawan! O que eu estava fazendo? Mestre Renu me mataria se descobrisse! Havia meditado por horas tentando limpar minha mente de tudo aquilo e todos aqueles pensamentos. Mas era impossível.

Não me vi com outra opção a não ser ignora-lo. Havia sido arduamente treinada e tinha uma disciplina incrível, mas tudo isso parecia não valer de nada quando se tratava dele. Só de vê-lo ao longe no corredor minhas pernas pareciam falhar, meu coração começava a palpitar e meu cérebro parava de raciocinar. Ele estava se aproximando, os cabelos loiros que quase lhe batiam no ombro e aqueles olhos azuis que sabiam muito bem como me prender. Ele veio em minha direção com o melhor sorriso que tinha estampado em seu rosto, mas eu preferi contorna-lo e fingir que nunca havíamos nos encontrado naquele corredor.

Mestre Yoda havia me dado a tarefa de ensinar a meditação para alguns Younglings, dizendo que eu era boa com isso e que os pequenos aprenderiam muito comigo. Veja só, aprenderem comigo! Logo comigo que não sou o melhor exemplo neste momento para ensinar qualquer coisa. Iria dar-lhes 30 minutos de meditação, estavam aprendendo e acho que isso seria o suficiente para eles por enquanto. Meus alunos eram pequenas coisas adoráveis que me dava vontade de apertar até sufocarem, era gratificante vê-los sentados e tentando meditar. Resolvi fechar meus olhos e meditar um pouco também, a oportunidade era perfeita.

_Ao invés de meditar me peguei lembrando da noite anterior... Seus lábios ferozes sobre os meus, seu corpo me pressionando contra a parede de meu quarto. Ele descendo seus lábios pelo meu pescoço dando leves beijos, mordiscando... _

_- A-Anakin... Não podemos... – Eu disse sem fôlego enquanto seu rosto estava escondido em meu pescoço. – É contra o código. _

_- Você não estava ligando para o código até uns minutos atrás. – Anakin falou, seu poder de persuasão sempre havia sido tão grande sobre mim que não consegui mais lutar contra, apenas me entreguei._

_Puxei-o pelo cabelo e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado, esquecendo completamente de como aquilo era proibido. Anakin pareceu gostar. É claro que ele estava gostando, afinal, naquele momento ele era quem mais desejava aquilo. Ele me puxou da parede e acabamos caindo em minha cama, tirou minha túnica com facilidade e rapidez. Ele se afastou e deu um jeito de tirar toda sua rouba ficando apenas com a cueca._

_- O que estamos fazendo Anakin? – Perguntei preocupada, sabia que nossas vidas seriam mais difíceis a partir desse momento. _

_- Amor. – Ele respondeu tomando meus lábios mais uma vez, talvez houvessem arrependimentos depois, mas naquele momento eu havia esquecido disso. Como poderia não resistir as suas doces palavras e ao seu olhar meigo. _

- Tia Biah! Tia Biah! – Um pequeno me chamava, tirando-me de meus pensamentos. Abri os olhos e me deparei com o pequeno Cobay. – Já se acabaram os 30 minutos!

- Acabou? – Conferi o relógio, é tinha acabado mesmo. – Claro que acabou, esse era só mais um teste para saber se estavam atentos. Muito bem, pratiquem quando puderem. Até a próxima aula!

Me levantei embaraçada, como pude me distrair tanto? Mestre Yoda havia dito que eu deveria me dirigir ao conselho após treinar os Younglings, provavelmente teria alguma missão para mim, seria maravilhoso passar algum tempo longe de Anakin e apenas com meu bom e velho Mestre Renu. Com um pouco da disciplina de Mestre Renu, eu com certeza voltaria a ser a mesma Biancah Jones de sempre. Estava ansiosa para dar o fora dali, então andei a passos largos para o conselho e com um sorriso no rosto na esperança de afastar toda aquela tentação de mim e voltar para o meu caminho Jedi.

Não esperava que fosse me deparar com aquela cena. Quando cheguei no conselho não só Mestre Renu estava lá, como também Obi-wan e Anakin estavam. Outra missão conjunta não, por favor... Qual a necessidade de trabalharmos com eles? Mestre Renu e eu somos tão felizes sozinhos. Cumprimentei a todos quando adentrei o conselho e procurei por Mestre Yoda, mas ele não se encontrava ali. Provavelmente tinha algo importante a fazer, então creio que Mestre Windu seja a pessoa a nos passar a missão. O que não era de se espantar, já que ele era o Jedi mais poderoso depois de Mestre Yoda.

-Já que todos já se encontram aqui reunidos, devemos tratar de nossos assuntos. - Pronunciou-se Metre Windu. - Estamos designando vocês para novas missões. Obi-wan e Renu vocês vão cuidar da escolta de nossa Rainha. Anakin e Biancah, já estão quase prontos para se tornarem Jedis, então designarei vocês dois para uma missão especial...

-Por que não posso ir com Mestre Renu? - Perguntei sem pensar, eu não poderia questionar uma missão dessa maneira e Mestre Renu me lançou um olhar severo, que significava que quando voltasse teria uma conversa séria comigo.

-Porque ele já tem uma missão Biancah Jones e você e Anakin Skywalker possuem outra. - Mestre Windu era muito paciente quando queria, eu provavelmente já teria batido em mim. - Como eu dizia, quero que você e Anakin vão para Cathar. Boatos dizem que um Sith esteve neste planeta. Quero que vocês investiguem e talvez descubram onde ele pode estar agora. Se por ventura ele ainda estiver em Cathar, entre em contato imediato conosco e não tentem enfrenta-lo sozinhos. Entenderam?

-Sim, Mestre Windu. - Dissemos Anakin e eu em uníssono.

-Estão liberados, peguem suas coisas e partam imediatamente -Mestre Windu disse.

Saímos da sala, eu estava muito nervosa. Não poderia ficar sozinha com Anakin, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Não queria me separar de Mestre Renu, ia ser minha primeira missão sem ele, o que eu faria se Anakin me tentasse? Como se eu tivesse muito a perder agora também... Caminhamos os quatro juntos até o fim do corredor, paramos e Mestre Renu se virou para mim.

-Não devia ter interrompido Mestre Windu daquela maneira. - Mestre Renu falou sério, algumas rugas já apareciam em seu rosto e seu cabelo castanho já contava com alguns fios brancos. - Mas eu compreendo a sua apreensão minha Padawan. Acredite mais em si mesma, você vai se dar bem em sua primeira missão sem mim. E além disso Anakin é seu amigo, não tem nada a temer.

-Obrigada Mestre Renu! - Disse e como nunca me continha eu lhe dei um abraço.- Vou sentir sua falta.

E foi ai que nos separamos, Mestre Renu e Obi-wan foram para um lado e eu e Anakin para outro. Podia sentir que Anakin não estava nada feliz comigo, ele estava, na verdade, bem bravo. Mas eu não podia evitar, eu tinha muito medo de descobrirem e perdermos tudo o que havíamos conquistado. Passamos em nossos respectivos quartos e depois fomos pegar uma nave para nossa missão. Dessa vez R2D2 e C3PO não iam conosco, o que era uma pena porque eu os adorava. Na verdade aquele silêncio já estava me incomodando bastante, porque Anakin não era de ficar tanto tempo em silêncio. Ele simplesmente não se aguentava, então ele realmente estava muito bravo comigo. Nos ajeitamos na nave e esperei que ele desse partida. Ele era um ótimo piloto, deu partida na nave e não demorou muito tempo para que estivéssemos longe. E ele continuava calado. Colocou a nave no piloto automático, desafivelou o cinto, se levantou e me deixou ali.

Não poderia aguentar por muito mais tempo, provavelmente eu mesma era a culpada de tudo aquilo. Eu agi feito uma idiota, ignora-lo não era melhor solução, não quando eu não conseguia ignorar o meu amor por ele. Me levantei e fui atrás dele, o procurei em vários lugares da nave, até acha-lo na cozinha.

-Qual é o seu problema? - Quebrei o nosso silêncio.

-Qual é o meu problema? -Anakin perguntou bravo. -Você estava me ignorando, pareceu bastante insatisfeita de ter que vir nessa missão comigo e você pergunta qual é o meu problema? Qual é o seu problema Biancah Jones?

-Eu... A gente ainda deveria ser virgem Anakin, entendeu? Nós nunca deveríamos ter começado essa brincadeira de nos beijarmos quando ninguém estava olhando, nós nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvido dessa maneira. - Falei.

-Brincadeira? Isso é tudo uma brincadeira pra você? Nada disso significou alguma coisa pra você? - Anakin cuspiu as palavras.

-Você esta distorcendo minhas palavras Anakin, eu não quis dizer isso... Logo seremos Jedis formados. Não deveríamos ter nos beijado, nós não deveríamos ter... - Ele não me deixou terminar.

-Você não gosta dos meus beijos, da maneira como te toco? Ontem não foi bom o suficiente para você? -Anakin tinha desespero em seus olhos ao perguntar isso.

-Anie! Me escuta! - Falei mais alto e firme. - Eu amo seus beijos e ontem foi maravilhoso. O que estamos fazendo não é certo para um Jedi e vamos ser punidos e perder tudo caso descubram. Se... se a gente nunca mais pudesse se ver ou ficar perto um do outro pra esconder tudo isso, amar você já seria o suficiente para mim. E antes que pense mal... Não eu não acho que ser Jedi seja mais importante do que o que eu sinto por você ou do nosso amor. Mas... sacrificamos tanta coisa para estar aqui. Fomos tirados de nossas famílias cedo, treinamos duro para estar aqui indo em nossa primeira missão sozinhos. Eu sacrificaria tudo por você...

-Eu não consigo parar de te amar Biah, eu não conseguiria viver longe de você. - Anie me puxou para um abraço e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço. - Nunca mais me ignore, ou peça pra me afastar. Eu não posso parar Biah... Vamos dar um jeito, vamos ter os dois, mas você eu me recuso a perder.

-Eu odeio brigar com você. - O abracei forte. - Não vamos brigar mais. Tudo bem para você Skywalker?

-Tudo ótimo para mim Jones. - Anakin disse tirando seu rosto de meu pescoço para me olhar nos olhos, colocou uma mexa de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. - Eu te amo Biancah Jones.

-Eu te amo Anakin Skywalker. - Disse, me coloquei nas pontas de meus pés e selei nossos lábios com um beijo.

Não sei como, mas daríamos um jeito. Teríamos de dar. Todos tinham uma fraqueza, e a minha era Anakin Skywalker, jamais poderia ficar longe dele e ele jamais ficaria longe de mim.

_**E então o que achou? Desculpe por começar uma cena hot e não concluir ela ou me aprofundar muitos nos detalhes. Espero que tenha gostado e esteja feliz com o seu presente, tentei fazer o meu melhor nela.**_

_**FELIZ NATAL! **_

_**I LOVE U!3**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Da sua Sis linda e amada Pamella ;-***_


End file.
